The Return of Dr Blackgaard
by Nicholas Muldoon
Summary: Dr. Regis Blackgaard is finally gone. Or is he? In the final battle between good and evil, who will prevail? And what does the future hold? Novacom? Grote? And is the rumor true that Connie is really in love with Jason? Find out in this epic new saga of Adventures in Odyssey!
1. The Return of the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventures in Odyssey. That wonderful honor goes to Focus on the Family. I do admit to hiding under Will Ryan's porch though. #IWasHidingUnderYourPorchBecuaseILoveYou #UpByPixar #Doug #Squirrel!**

 **Please review! It would mean the world to me! Literally. Proof:**

 **re·view** **rəˈvyo͞o/**

 **1\. The World**

* * *

Dr. Regis Blackgaard was in the tunnel under Whit's End with Jack Allen.

"I'm not leaving without you" said Jack

"And I'm not leaving _with_ you"

"Then, we're at a stalemate"

"Oh, not at all" says Regis, an evil grin on his face, "I still have the queen, this detonator. And I have nothing to lose by using it"

He lifted the detonator that could blow up the tunnel. "You see dear Jack, my illness isn't an act" Jack started. "What?"

"I have a virus"

"Ruku?" asked Jack.

"Then Jason told you" he said. "Yes, it seems that somewhere along the line, I was exposed to a strain of it. And I will not die that kind of death. It's pointless" His eyes shone. "So I suggest you run for your life"

"You don't want to kill me" Jack said quietly.

"Oh you fool!" yelled Regis. "Why wouldn't I?!" He pushed down on the detonator. "Goodbye Jack Allen!" And with that, the tunnel exploded.

* * *

Regis woke up in the woods with scrapes and scratches. Where was he? Then he remembered. He heard some voices nearby, and scurried away. This wouldn't be the last heard of Dr. Regis Blackgaard.


	2. The Escape of the Professor

**Disclaimer: I do not own AIO, but I'll let you in on a secret: I hope to buy it! (I will do so when the Bulls win the super bowl, and cats go extinct)**

 **Please post reviews! Next chapter will involve Connie and Jason!**

* * *

Professor Bovril was running from the jail he'd been kept in awaiting his trial using a bottle of Hypotheric Acid that was in his pocket. He had burned through the bars of his cell, and put on the clothes of a guard.

He had just got past the boundaries of the jail, when he heard someone move past. "W-who is there?" he asked. "Don't you recognize me, Alfred?" asked Dr Blackgaard stepping out of the shadows. "B-but you're supposed to be _dead_!" exclaimed Bovril. "On the contrary" said Blackgaard. "I feel very much _alive_ "

"Now, do you have any of the mineral?" asked Blackgaard. "Well, yes" said Bovril. "Then give it to me!" exclaimed Regis. "I know that it can cure my Ruku" Bovril's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Regis frowned. "That doesn't matter now. Hand it over."

With a shaking hand, the man reached inside his coat and gave it to Blackgaard. "Good" he said. "Now Alfred, you shall return to whence you came" He pulled a tranquilizer gun from his pocket. "Tell your prison mates hello for me" And with that, he shot the professor with the tranquilizer. He knew a guard would soon discover him, and that no one would believe his story.

* * *

Regis knew that he couldn't show his face again. He knew that from now on, he'd have to operate through someone else. And he knew his next plan for world domination. Mind control.

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Unexpected Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventures in Odyssey. Period. Although, I have gone in some time-dimension portal, and went to Odyssey! (I wish)**

* * *

Meanwhile, a few years later, Constance Kendall was developing a crush on the son of her current boss, Jason Whittaker. She got the feeling that he might possibly have similar feelings, until a certain _someone_ came into town.

Jason was working on the freezer, and Connie was ' _helping_ ' him, when someone entered the store. It was a woman, and she was looking for Jason. She got him, and soon she found out that they used to work together. Connie didn't like her, and could tell that she had an interest in Jason.

Unfortunately, later that day, Eugene accidentally said, that Connie has a crush on Jason, _in front of him_. Connie quickly denied it, and ran off. She went to the Connellsville zoo in her car to escape, but soon saw Tasha and Jason.

They talked, about different things, if Connie really _did_ have a crush on him, and also, they admitted their love for one another. And then, to Connie's utter horror, Jason asked Tasha to marry him!

* * *

The next morning at Whit's End, Jason announced the news. Connie pretended to be unaffected, and went to clean the playground, in the rain. Jason soon came out, and started asking about if she really did have a crush on him, and she said that her affections were _elsewhere._

And later, Connie hugged Eugene to make him feel better, and then Tasha and Jason walked in on them, obviously thinking that Eugene was the person her affections rested upon.

* * *

Dr. Blackgaard went to Chicago. He had heard of a new company called Andromeda Enterprises, and wanted to have a friendly chat with the chairman…

When he exited the building, he had made his deal. They would do the Brainwave Operation, and they would be paid a large sum of money. It would take awhile for the company to grow bigger, but Regis had patience.


End file.
